Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 8
Iki Town Kahuna Hala and his Pokémon await you here, ready to give you all they've got. Make sure you're ready for battle before approaching Hala and accepting his challenge. Hala's Grand Trial Put your best Pokémon at the head of your party before battling. Also giving them a will help. Pokémon are immune to moves, so that might be helpful as well. / are great here. Beware of Hala's , which is holding the Z-Crystal. Hala will unleash his devastating Z-Move against you if given the chance. Even Crabrawler won't last long against moves, though. Your victory comes as little surprise to Hala. There's clearly something special about you, and he couldn't be more pleased at your success. He then gives you the , the Z-Crystal that his Crabrawler was holding. He also gives you a . Now you can summon Ride Pokémon and explore even more of Alola! Professor Kukui shares Hala's happiness and gives you , which always leaves the enemy Pokémon with at least 1 instead of knocking it out. With the Ride Pager, you also receive your first Ride Pokémon: . You can call Ride Pokémon by pressing the Y button. You can tap on the "+" icon next to your Ride Pokémon in the menu, then tap one of the four directional buttons that appear to register your Ride Pokémon to that directional button. Now you can easily call for that Ride Pokémon by simply pressing that same direction on the Control Pad. Press the same direction again to dismiss the Ride Pokémon when you're ready to travel on foot. Ride Pokémon each have a special skill that you can use to reach new areas. For example, has Tauros Charge, which can smash certain large rocks in your path. Hold the B button while riding on Tauros to break these rocks. It speeds up and smashes through rocks like they're nothing. Now that you have Tauros to help you, new places can be explored on Melemele Island—and new items and Pokémon can be found as well. Route 1 Go back to and by Professor Kukui's house. Smash though the rocks on the southwest side to reach the path along the side of the route and then you can enter Ten Carat Hill. Ten Carat Hill Located just west of Professor Kukui's house, Ten Carat Hill is a sizable cavern that can only be entered by riding Tauros through the rocks near the entrance. You couldn't have explored this place before, but you're free to do so now before moving on with your journey. Upward from the entrance is an . Go down and use Tauros to break the rocks. Get off of Tauros and go through the narrow path up above to find a . Keep going leftward along this ledge to find an . Jump down from the ledge, and use Tauros to go to the left through the rocks. Smash some more rocks to the left of that and head up the next narrow ledge and go up and out the cave. Here you'll find a pedestal holding the , the Z-Crystal. After obtaining it, a woman comes to you and demonstrates the Z-Move pose. Go back into the cave and back to where you came from. Smash the rocks with and go right and up to reach the Farthest Hollow. Farthest Hollow Go upward and there is a partially hidden behind the grass to the left. Go farther upward and you find a . Go left and down from there, and go through the grass to find a . Then go back through the grass, and go to the right and up from there to find a . From there, go down and left to enter some grass. Go through the grass to reach a slope. Go up the slope to find . That is all that there is to be found in Ten Carat Hill, so you can either use an to go back to Route 1, or you can go back down the slope, back through the grass, and go left and down to exit the area. After this, you should go to Hau'oli City. Hau'oli City Kukui will be happy to see you to the next island, but there's still plenty to see and do around Melemele Island before you leave. Now that you've finished your grand trial with Hala, you'll find that Hau'oli City's mall is open for business. It's the big building near the Pokémon Center. Inside you'll find a plethora of posh shops, including the exclusive Gracidea apparel shop, where you'll receive the , which can change 's form. On the second level, a shop on the far right side will sell various Legendary artifacts and Plates. While the Legendary artifacts can be purchased as soon as the player can access the mall, the Plates cannot be purchased until after defeating Island Kahuna Nanu. Only one of each item may be purchased. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= To the left of Antiquities of the Ages, there is a booth with two Move Tutors. The Move Tutor on the right will teach , , or to starter Pokémon. The Move Tutor on the left will teach , , or to the fully evolved form of starter Pokémon. Both Move Tutors will teach these moves only if the Pokémon's friendship is as high as possible. The Battle Buffet is located in the center of the mall's upper level. To dine, the player will have to pay a fee of 1,200. The player is given 10 turns of battle to get as many dishes possible, battling for each one. At the end, the waitress will assess the player's satisfaction and give them an item depending on that assessment. The player can only dine at the Battle Buffet once a day. Head to the northwest corner of the mall during the day to catch a special show. Stop by the same spot during the night to help clean up after it. Both visits sport their own rewards: 5 s / . Go to Hau'oli City Hall. Right as you enter, a will be arguing with his daughter and her fiancé. She will ask you to battle her father to prove a point. She heals your Pokémon beforehand. |} He gives you a for defeating him. After the cutscene, talk to the person on the couch to get a . At the bottom left of the room, you'll find a couch with a behind it. Talk to the receptionist in green and you'll get a special treat from her : a . Exit the city hall and go around and left through the gate to get another on the City Hall's wall. If you visit Hau'oli Cemetery at night, you'll meet a woman visiting her husband's grave. Listen to her story and she'll give you . Now speak to Kukui at Hau'oli City's Marina and you will all head to Akala Island at the port city, Heahea City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon